


A day at the Doctor's

by TheCookieStyles



Series: Doctor Louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Cute, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Diapers, Doctor Louis, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Louis, Dummies, Fluff, Infantilism, Little Harry, M/M, No Romance, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieStyles/pseuds/TheCookieStyles
Summary: Harry Styles hated doctors. They were tall, mean and scary! There was absolutely no reason for him to like them. Too bad his daddy, Liam, was insistent on him going.Or, where Little, Harry Styles, visits the doctor's, and meets Dr Tomlinson.(Inspired by the characters from 'Like A Dream' from Teddy1008 and ItIsWhatItIs9194!)





	A day at the Doctor's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teddy1008](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/gifts), [ItIsWhatItIs9194](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/gifts).



"Go 'way, Daddy!" Harry lisped aggressively behind his dummy, holding one of his squishy blocks up high, as if he were about to chuck it at his daddy anytime soon. 

Liam folded his arms, shaking his head. "Harold, if that block gets launched, you'll end up with a sore bottom before the doctors'. I'm sure you don't want that, do you?" he stated calmly.

Harry's lips wobbled. He dropped the block onto the carpetted ground, and burst into tears. Liam sighed.

"C'mon, Hazza. The doctors aren't that bad! I heard the new baby doctor, Dr Tomlinson, is very nice!" he cooed, picking his baby up as he spoke. Harry wailed, burying his face into his daddy's neck, ultimately creating a sloppy mess above the man's shirt.

He'd just washed it.

The little screamed as he was carried to the car. Liam ignored him, knowing that any attempt of trying to reason with Harry would fail in a heartbeat. His little boy wasn't a brat, but he wasn't easily tamed by Liam, or any doms for that matter. Even Zayn, who was known for being severely strict. Liam refused to let Zayn 'deal' with his little though, as he wasn't a daddy.

Of course, the small family got looks as Liam carried a bawling Harry into the waiting room on his hip. As the baby had just eaten, and wasn't at at all damp, and had had a good sleep, Liam knew the only reason he was crying was because of the doctors'. And unfortunately, Harry would just have to deal with it. Every little, no matter what their headspace, needed yearly injections, as out of all of the classifications, their immune systems were the worst.

"Worst daddy ever!" Harry screamed as Liam set him in the waiting room playpen, which was luckily empty. Yes, Liam would have defintiely punished him if he had hit one of the kids, but there being no kids at all assure him that he wouldn't have to be handing out any punishments. At least, not for now.

The daddy grabbed a magazine and took a seat next to the playpen, giving the other doms, subs and littles in their seats apologetic looks.

One sub muttered to her dom, "You wouldn't take me out in public if I was acting like that, would you?" she asked, loud and snottily.

Her dom pinched her thigh, making the girl wince, and said: "Don't judge other people. Littles are expected to act up, especially in scary situations like this. I'd expect you to know this," he mumbled. She pouted but nodded, not saying anything more on the matter.

A few littles asked their mummies and daddies why Harry was acting up also, but they hushed their babies and warned them not to stare. Liam huffed, his cheeks glowing, and crouched in-front of the playpen.

"Harold Edward, if this behaviour continues, I will not hesitate to take your toys away. Daddy is doing this for your benefit, nobody else's," he reprimanded.

Harry rolled over and bashed his fits on the floor, not at all fazed by his daddy's threat.

Just as Liam was about to yank the boy out of the playpen, Harry's name was called.

"Harry Styles, Dr Tomlinson will see you now," a female voice chirped.

Harry bashed his fists down harder.

Liam bent over the rails of the playpen and plucked Harry up, into his arms. The little bashed his tiny knuckles against daddy's back, but daddy just hushed him, silently praying that he would behave. Perrie, one of Liam's co-workers from the school the dom worked in, reached over as he was walking past, patting his knee.

"He's a wonderful doctor, Liam. Very good with littles," she assured him. "I came with Jade yesterday to get some bloods done, and the little madam was hell-bent on giving me trouble. Yet, after a word from the doctor, she was good for the rest of the day!"

Well, at least Liam had some hope. Though, he was sure nobody would be able to get his little to behave. When Harry was upset, he stuck to his mood, and made sure everyone was aware of how he was feeling. Jade was usually a good girl...Perrie had no idea who she was talking about.

The dom knocked on the door, jiggling the wriggling Harry in his arms slightly, trying to appease him. Harry screeched loudly, wanting to make it well known to his daddy that he did not want to be in the doctors' office! Hopefully, if he screamed loud enough, Liam would just give up and take him home. Though, Harry knew he'd have to deal with the discipline when he got home, it was better than getting a needle in his bum!

"Come in," a voice welcomed softly from the other side of the door.

Liam did as told, opening the door and entering the room with his very loud little on his hip. Dr Tomlinson, who was facing his computer, swivelled around in his chair, giving the two new additions to his office a grand smile. Harry was too upset to look at the doctor, though, and threw his head over his daddy's shoulder, reaching out for the handle that was too far away from him for the baby to ever grasp!

"So," the doctor started, his voice as soft as ever. He was used to dealing with distressed littles, having been a specialist in their field. "Who've we got there, then?"

Sighing, Liam answered: "Harry, here, is due to have his shots, but he's not too happy about that."

The doctor frowned slightly, making a sad noise. "Oh, sweetheart, there's nothing to be scared of!" he cooed, standing up from his chair. "Why don't we get you set on the table and we'll have a little chill-out session, hmm? Would you like that?"

Little Harry didn't have much of a choice, as his daddy had set him down before he could answer for himself. "Noooo!" the boy screamed, stretching his arms out for his daddy to get him. He may have been angry at his daddy in that moment, but daddy made him feel safe! Being away from him didn't sit well with him at all.

Meanwhile, Liam and Dr Tomlinson got to the formalities. Liam took the doctor's hand, shaking it politely, before apologies started spewing out of his lips.

"I'm so sorry about this, doctor. He's usually so well-behaved," he babbled, but didn't any further before the other man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, Liam. It's not uncommon for little ones to get upset when taking a trip to the doctors', especially for something as big as needles," he smiled, patting the man's back. Liam had to admit he did feel slightly patronised, but he was certainly grateful for the doctor's calm attitude.

Turning to Harry, the doctor bent down slightly, getting to Harry's eye level. The little shuffled back tearfully. "Now, now, there's no need for these sad drops, are there? Tell Dr Louis why you're crying."

Harry refused to respond, whining at the doctor. Louis just shrugged, placing a hand on the little's knee, which irritated Harry to no end. He harshly the doctor's hand off his knee, even going as far as to grab his fingers, trying to bend them. The doctor hadn't done anything wrong...yet, but Harry just knew he was a meanie!

"Harold," Liam snapped. "That's it. No toys when we get back, and you can have a good think on the naughty step as soon as we get in!"

The baby wailed, kicking his legs and howling. Had Louis not have been right in-front of him, he would have slipped right off the table.

"Hey, stop this, now," Louis scolded, tone still soft, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist and pushing him forward gently. "The more you get yourself worked up, the more painful it'll be, and the more trouble you'll be in. If I were you, I'd listen to daddy, and be good," he advised.

Said boy sniffled, feeling quite embarrassed about being told off by somebody who wasn't his daddy. He wanted to rebel and tell Dr Louis to leave him alone, but he wasn't feeling quite big enough to do so. So he just sat still, which was very rare for the little to do. Even when Zayn, one of daddy's good friends, told him off when he was having a tantrum, he'd still carry on being a brat. Something about Dr Louis just made him want to submit, though.

"Good boy," Louis praised, ruffling the little's hair slightly. Meanwhile, Liam stared at the scene, wide-eyed from shock.

The praise sent Harry straight to tears. "D-d-don't w-want n-n-nee-d-dle!" he blubbered, beginning to shake from how scared he was.

Louis cooed, opting to pick the baby up. He placed him on his hip and bounced him gently, knowing that movement usually helped a teary little calm. They liked the feeling of being held and loved soft touches; staying in the same place for too long with no physical contact often sent them into hissy fits. "It's alright, darling," the doctor hushed, patting the little's bum gently and rhythmically. "Just a minute, that's all it'll take. Then, you can go home, and have a nap, hmm? Would Harry like that? I'm sure he would."

The flow of tears eventually stopped, with Harry just staring at the doctor and keeping his gaze fixed on the man's soft, blue eyes with his own, red-rimmed emerald greens. Louis smiled when he stopped, holding the baby for a few more seconds before placing him back down.

"Now, Harry, do you think you can put your listening ears on, for me?" he asked in a babyish tone, however he looked at the little with a serious expression. Harry nodded wholeheartedly, scooting forward, wanting to show the doctor that he was big enough to listen.

Liam smirked, shaking his head, loving how Harry's whole mood had changed in a matter of minutes.

"I'm going to give you your needles, now. They might sting an insy-winsy bit," Louis explained, putting a short distance between his index finger and his thumb as if to symbolise 'small'. "And you might have a little cry, but it's absolutely fine." At the news that he might start crying, Harry's face scrunched up. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I had to go to the doctors' the other day, and I had to get a needle in my foot, since I was a silly boy and stepped in some glass. I cried, you know?"

Little Harry looked up in shock. Grown ups didn't cry...they couldn't!

"Y-you cried?" he whispered, as if it were a huge secret.

Smiling fondly, Louis nodded. "Mmm hmm. But it was okay, because when I was done, I went out and bought myself some yummy cakes! Maybe, if you carry on being as good as you are right now, your daddy might get you a treat! You'll be waiting for it though...as that tantrum from before has earned you some punishment, huh?"

Harry pouted, but nonetheless nodded. He turned to his daddy, murmuring an "I'm sorry 'bout before, daddy."

Liam's heart warmed, and he sat next to his baby, lifting him onto his lap. "It's okay, baby boy," he promised, kissing his forehead. "We'll talk about it at home, okay?"

Louis let the two have their moment, before coughing expectantly. Liam smiled at the man, scooching Harry back onto the examination table, and stood up, going over to one of the plastic chairs in the office. Harry whined, but otherwise wasn't too bothered when Dr Louis came and stood in-front of him. He quite liked the doctor...felt like he could trust him.

"Okay, pumpkin, I'm just going to lay you on your stomach, okay?" Louis crooned, lifting the baby up slightly in-order to slide a padded mat underneath him. He then laid the baby on his tummy, which Harry really didn't like, as he couldn't see anybody. "There you go, little one," the doctor added, waving a rattle in-front of Harry's face. The baby grabbed it, holding onto it for comfort. Liam then asked quietly if he could give Harry his dummy, to which Louis nodded at.

It was safe to say, Harry was now quite relaxed. Which was very good for the situation.

Getting to work quickly, Louis gently slid the baby's elastic trousers down and off, pulling his strap-on trainers off as well. He then unbuttoned Harry's legless onesie, leaving his plush nappy exposed, however it didn't stay on for long, as Louis disposed of that quickly as well.

Huffing, the little on the table wriggled around, not entirely sure why his bare bottom was on display. Of course, he didn't have the modesty that an eighteen-year-old usually had, being a little, but he was confused as to what was happening.

As Harry had done a wee in his nappy, Louis quickly and expertly wiped down the little, not even turning him over once, which surprised Liam something. He then slid an antibacterial wipe over the boy's bum, before preparing one of the two needles. Harry turned his head back, desperate to know what was taking him so long, however Louis was gently pushing his head back down before he could catch a glimpse of the blasted needle.

"Dr LouLou?" Harry whimpered, and Louis' heart melted. He quickly got back to work, though, drawing the needle back, before giving Harry the injection. Harry yelped, his hands instantly flying back to cover his bum. Louis gently pushed his hand out of the way, dabbing a ball of cotton over the 'injured' area before taping a tiny plaster over it. He then moved onto the boy's other buttock, injecting the boy a second time. Harry roared through his dummy, the rattle slipping right out of his hands.

After taping another plaster onto the boy, Louis picked the half-naked baby up. "Such a good boy!" he cooed in Harry's ear, before handing him over to Liam. Liam swept his baby up, laying kisses upon kisses all over his baby's face, patting his pink bum ever so gently.

"My big, brave boy," he soothed, rubbing a gentle hand over Harry's back, before picking up a new nappy he had brought with him, along with some rash cream that he brought as a precaution. He decided that his baby would probably welcome the soothing creaming, considering how distressed he was, and got to work of getting his baby redressed.

Louis watched the two with twinkling eyes, smiling fondly. He'd love to have a little of his own, but he just hadn't met the right one yet. Or, maybe he had. Maybe...he just couldn't have him. Yet.

"What do we say to Doctor Tomlinson, sweetpea?" Liam prompted, massaging his baby's back.

Harry looked at the doctor with big eyes, giving him a small smile and saying: "T'ank you, Doc'or LouLou." His green dummy was still in, giving him a lisp, which both Louis and Liam found endearing.

"No problem, darling. You were very brave today. Probably one of the bravest boys I've ever had here!" he exclaimed softly, heading over to the examination table. He stooped down and picked up the multi-coloured rattle that Harry had dropped before. "Say, I'd say you were brave enough to get a treat from me. How about this rattle, hmm?"

The baby in Liam's arms squeaked, making grabby hands for the object. Louis chuckled, handing it over to the boy. "T'ank you 'gain!" the baby squealed.

"My pleasure, little one," Louis cooed. "Bye bye, sweetheart, I might see you soon," he smiled, waving as Liam carried the boy out.

Harry got teary again. This time, it was because he wanted to back with Dr LouLou. Fancy that: the whole tantrum had been about going to the doctors', and yet now he didn't want to leave!

But, that was the reward for being a good daddy dom. Respect. Love.

Louis hoped he'd have a little that would give him such feelings. Little did he know, that Harry wouldn't mind having a second daddy, and Liam wouldn't mind marrying the 'perfect' man.

Only time would tell what their future held.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story! Just something I whipped up today, but felt inspired to do XD
> 
> Thanks for reading x
> 
> Any more one-shots including Baby Harry anyone would like to see? :)


End file.
